


Married Name

by Sunshineyr



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineyr/pseuds/Sunshineyr
Summary: Watch Dogs 2 fluff: Reginald Holloway reflects on his wedding day.Original post by Otherwindow on Tumblr.





	

“Marcus,” his voice carried over a cup of coffee, “if I said that I loved you, how gay would that be?”

“Considering we’re married, very.” Marcus laughed, setting his laptop down, and sitting beside his husband.

He ran a hand through his hair, uneven and disheveled from a long night of sleep. “I still can’t believe that we actually did that. I mean, we could’ve just eloped, but noooo.” Wrench poked the other man’s shoulder, “you had to go along and hire a wedding planner.”

As much shit as Wrench would put Marcus through, the wedding was perfect. He loved everything, from the ceremony, reception, and all the little things in between.

The night before, he struggled to fall asleep, without Marcus beside him. He reached out, only to have his hands fall against the silky sheets, empty.

The next morning, he was woken up by Sitara, sent over by Marcus to get his ass out of bed. She was the one in charge of Wrench, making sure that he took his anxiety medications, ate breakfast, and showered, all without digging into the abundant liquor cabinet. Marcus wanted to have his fiancée at the wedding, without a sip of alcohol in his system, because he knew how nervous Wrench really was.

The next few hours were, essentially, a blur. Wrench had to accept that his family was in attendance, and that he’d be called Reggie by them all. It was his name, after all. He didn’t expect for Sitara to be putting makeup on him, though, covering the blemishes and bruises on his face and neck. “I’m going to pretend that you aren’t marked up like a leper,” she said, “and, seriously?! Why the hell do you have a bruise on your temple?”

“Night terrors have a tendency to make you hit yourself in your sleep.” He said, being more sincere than he ever could, while smiling.

“You sure it’s not from your kinky lifestyle?” She replied, holding a comb in her teeth as she spread gel in his hair.

“That’s all below the collar, Sitara.”

The suit he wore was extremely traditional, black jacket and pants, with deep red accents, while Marcus decided to be a bit more extreme, with a crisp light grey suit to compliment his skin tone. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m black.” He told Wrench when they chose the color scheme. “Black on black really doesn’t work.” They fought over shoe choice, but it was obvious that they should fall for the cliché and wear Converse, and Marcus let Wrench have his spikes in exchange for rings, instead of large bolts, at the ceremony.

“Hey, you in there?” Marcus snapped Wrench out of his thoughts, the sound of a phone ringing in the other room calling him away.

“Yeah, sorry.” Wrench sighed, taking a sip and glancing at the mail laid out beside him. He picked up a flyer, junk mail, but smiled at the name before him.

Reginald Holloway.


End file.
